


Helping Hand

by OppasGotJams



Series: Kpop boy group drabbles and one shots [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang chan is a good boy, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Humiliation kink, Kim Seungmin is a Little Shit, M/M, Praise Kink, just a little, none of these tags are that deep, thigh kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OppasGotJams/pseuds/OppasGotJams
Summary: This couldn't be happening. This was beyond embarrassing, after this whole ordeal Chan was going to become a eunuch, he'd never felt so betrayed by his stupid horniness before.But maybe the consequences weren't so bad.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin
Series: Kpop boy group drabbles and one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979494
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Helping Hand

Chan awoke to a bad start to his day. He'd woken up with a terrible hard on which he didn't even have time to contemplate dealing with because he'd been awoken by Minho telling him they need to head to the JYP building in 10 minutes. He rushed out of bed and hoped a cold shower would clear his head and cool him off.

He got dressed quickly, managed to grab a slice of buttered toast (courtesy of Seungmin) and made sure everyone else was ready to go when their manager arrived and ushered them into separate vans.

He sat up front with the manager as the other members piled in and they drove off to the building.

Vocal training went about smoothly and with no event. The problem began when they were at dance practice, the choreographer went through it with them for the first 3 hours then they were left to practice it on their own.

They took a break to go have lunch before they carried on with practice. The others were all relieved when their leader announced the break and all headed off to either eat or just catch their breath.

Chan was the last to leave the practice room and head over to the cafeteria. He walked over to a table with an empty seat to find Seungmin, Jeongin and Felix comparing hand sizes.

"They're just so tiny hyung" Jeongin gushed, curling his fingers over Felix's where there was space left over.

"Shut up!" The freckled boy blushed yet didn't withdraw his hand.

"They really are tiny baby hands" Seungmin laughed from beside Chan.

"Hyuuung" Felix whined and pleaded with his eyes for his fellow Aussie to make the other members stop. 

"Hey, we don't tolerate tiny hand slander" Chan mock scolded them to which the two pouted and stopped. Well, stopped making fun of Felix anyway.

"Hyung's just jealous cause I have the biggest hands. You all see me as threat" Jeongin stage whispered to Seungmin as he continued eating.

"Excuse you!" Chan exclaimed causing the 3 other members to snicker

"Our hands are practical and we can hold anything" Jeongin bragged with a smug expression

"Yeah, see hyung?" Seungmin demonstrated by easily circling Chan's wrist with his thumb and middle finger. And wow that kinda made him feel strange. Seungmin slowly kept climbing up Chan's arm to demonstrate just how much his hands could encompass.

The constant brushing of the younger's skin on Chan's caused a shiver to go up his spine. He made the mistake of looking up at the taller male only to see him staring intensely at him already.

"I'm willing to bet I could wrap my hands around anything you give me hyung" That statement coupled with the intense focus in the singer's eyes caused Chan's mind gravitate to thoughts he should NOT be thinking.

He looked down at the way Seungmin's slender fingers wrapped around his arm, squeezing slightly and couldn't help but picture them around his dick instead.

Chan laughed nervously and pulled his arm back and rested it on his lap. He occupied himself with eating so that the others would move on and change the topic. He was relieved when the trio began speaking about gaming.

Chan shook his head slightly when his earlier thoughts resurfaced. It must just be because he hasn't gotten off in weeks. They've had very busy schedules and most times he either doesn't have the time or is far too tired to do anything about his arousal. 

That's what he reasoned to himself anyway yet that didn't stop him from watching Seungmin's hands as he spoke with the others. They were admittedly rather cute, and very pretty. He had hands that Chan just knew girls would be jealous of but would also want to hold.

Chan nearly jumped when he felt the very object of his fascination land on his thigh. He glanced at the owner of said appendage only to find him laughing at something one of the other two boys had said. He must have put it there absentmindedly, Chan reasoned.

He forced himself to go back to eating and laughing at the right times when he jolted. Seungmin placed his hand on his hyung's inner thigh and was rubbing circles with his thumb.

Chan could feel the heat travelling to his face and was practically in his bowl of ramen to hide it. He could feel himself growing hard from the younger's ministrations, his hand was way too close to Chan's dick. He tried squirming so that Seungmin would get the idea that he was uncomfortable and move his hand but no such luck. 

All he did was move the younger's hand closer causing his hand to brush against Chan's half hard on. Seungmin stilled and glanced over to his hyung who refused to meet his gaze. If he didn't react maybe the other would just think nothing of it. Right? Except that was not the case and the younger continued rubbing circles on his thigh and giving light squeezes. The rapper choked on his own saliva trying to suppress a moan.

"Are you alright hyung? " Felix asked in concern.

"Yeah, are you alright hyung? " Seungmin had the audacity to ask with an innocent expression on his face. Chan thought that the younger knew exactly what he was doing for a second then dismissed that thought. There's no way because the younger wasn't as horny as him.

He checked the time and sighed in relief, it was time to get back to practice. The other members groaned and whined at their leader's words but cleared up and headed back.

The rapper willed himself to ignore his half chub and focus on the choreography as they went through it slowly. It worked for a whole of 30 minutes but he'd long since gotten the choreography and didn't need to focus so hard to follow along. This left ample room for his mind to wander. Unfortunately his mind's fixation was on Seungmin. 

He watched the younger go through the routine through the mirror. When the singer brought his arms up he accidentally lifted his shirt exposing his stomach. He had no abs but his stomach was firm through endless practicing. He wonders what it would feel like under his fingers. He managed to look away only to make eye contact with Seungmin who smiled then winked at him. The older tore his gaze away and stumbled into the next moves.

2 hours later and dance practice was officially over. The members were scattered around, some lying down others playing around. Chan was stretching when he felt a warm body press against him from behind and warm hands resting on his waist. 

"Hi hyung" The younger uttered directly in the older's ear.

"H-hi" He cleared his throat and cursed himself for stuttering.

"Do you need any help?" Seungmin asked and Chan took a second to process what the younger was talking about, too focused on the warmth where the singer's hands were rested on his waist.

"N-no, I'm fine. Thanks" He knew he would not survive the other helping him stretch. His mind had been an ass to him the whole day he didn't know if he could handle any more time with the younger today. He tried turning but was immediately stopped by the hands on his waist and WOW he'd be lying if he said that little display of strength didn't turn him on.

"You're warm, lemme hold you for a little bit" Chan swallowed thickly and didn't have the strength to tell the younger that he was actually hotter than him. He looked at their reflection in the mirror and groaned silently. The younger's head rested on his shoulder and his hands rested, one on his waist and the other on his thigh. In this position it would be so easy for the younger to stroke his di-

What on earth was he thinking! He needed to leave before his erection got any more noticeable. He wriggled out of the brunette's hold despite his complaints.

"I'm gonna head to the studio now. I'll see you either when I get back or in the morning" Chan said, giving the younger a smile, saying bye to everyone and heading to the studio.

Once he arrived he flopped into his chair and let out a long sigh. He felt like he could finally breathe again. His horniness really knew the best days to show up. He ruffled his hair, put on his headphones and started up his laptop. He told himself to ignore his erection and just work. The thought of getting off was appealing but everytime he coled his eyes Seungmin flashed through his mind and his guilty conscience wouldn't let him.

About an hour into producing Chan was starting to get frustrated. He was stuck on this one section and his erection had stubbornly not gone away. He huffed and tried a different beat thinking maybe it would create the sound he was looking for. In his concentration he didn't even realise that he started palming himself until he let out a moan.

He threw his headsets off and buried his head in his hands. If he was just horny then he'd have no problem getting off right? Then why on earth could he not stop thinking of the younger's hands being the ones to stroke him? Those pretty, long fingers curled around his shaft applying just the right amount of pressure. Squeezing and tugging him just right.

He let out a moan despite himself and knew that he'd lost his inner battle. Just as he was about to pull down his pants he heard a knock at the door? He wondered who it could be.

He cleared his throat and uttered a "come in" to the person behind the door. He blinked in surprise and a shiver went down his spine when he saw who it was.

Seungmin.

The younger peered into the room, met Chan's gaze and smiled before shutting and locking the door behind him. Chan gulped. He wasn't sure what he was feeling right now, trepidation, nervousness, arousal... excitement.

"Hey Seungmin, what're you doing here?" He tried to come across as casual as If he wasn't just about to jerk off to the image of the man in front of him.

"Wanted to see you hyung" The younger pouted cutely earning a chuckle from the Australian.

"Yeah? " Chan grinned. Here he was being a pervert when his dongsaeng was being so adorable.

"Yep, and I know you did too" Seungmin said in a teasing, slightly husky tone that caught Chan off guard.

"Wh-what?" Chan asked incredulously to the smirking male who was slowly advancing on him.

"Really hyung? Did you think I didn't see you staring at me all day?" The red head inhaled sharply. Had he really been that obvious? Stupid.

"If I'm correct you seemed to really like my hands" Seungmin pretended to admire his own hands. He smirked and gripped the arms of Chan's chair and spun it around to cage the older in his arms.

"Tell me hyung, what were you thinking when you were staring at my hands?" The younger smiled cruelly causing the older to try to catch his breath. This couldn't be happening. This was beyond embarrassing, after this whole ordeal the rapper was going to become a eunuch, he'd never felt so betrayed by his stupid horniness before. 

"What were you thinking when I was touching you?" Seungmin placed his hand on Chan's thigh and squeezed it gently. Chan cursed his body when his legs unconsciously opened to give him better access. 

"Naughty naughty hyung, getting hard just from your poor innocent dongsaeng's massage" The brunette tisked. Chan bit his lip to hold back a moan. He never thought he'd ever hear any of the members let alone Seungmin speak to him like this. What's worse is that he really liked it and so did his dick that was now fighting against the fabric of his jeans. 

"Were you taking advantage of my innocence? That's very mean hyung" Seungmin fake pouted and the reaction was instant. Chan opened his mouth to deny and explain himself but cut himself off with a choked gasp. The younger roughly placed his hand right on the rapper's bulge. 

"This is what you wanted isn't it hyung? You wanted your dongsaeng to make you feel good didn't you?" He asked the older fake sympathetically while rubbing him through his jeans. Chan shut his eyes and let himself soak up the sweet relief the younger's ministrations were providing. 

"Answer me!" Seungmin squeezed him harshly eliciting a long moan from Chan. 

"Y-Yes, I did" Chan gasped out. He was rewarded by the younger continuing to rub him like before. 

"Good boy. Is this what hyungie wanted? Were you thinking about Seungie wrecking you like this?" The younger asked between biting down and trailing kisses on Chan's collar bone. 

"Nggh yes! Been thinking about you all day" The ravenette huffed out grinding up into the younger male's palm for more friction. 

"Yeah? What did my dirty hyungie want? What were you imagining hm?" He whispered straight into his hyung's ear and nibbled on it eliciting breathy noises from the man below him. 

"Mm in the mirror... wanted Seungie to...to" The older hung his head in shame turning beet red. This whole situation was absolutely bizarre and admitting his earlier lewd thoughts aloud would only make this situation so much more real. 

"Come on hyung, only good boys who say what they want get it" The younger stilled his palm again ripping a whine from Chan. 

"Want- want Seungie to jerk me off. Want you behind me as you wrap your hands around my dick. Wanna be caged in against you chest. Please!" His shame was put aside so he could get the relief he so badly craved. 

"Good boy" Seungmin placed a kiss on Chan's cheek before pulling away. 

"Up" he commanded and Chan scrambled to obey his orders. The younger watched in amusement at his hyung's eagerness.

"Pants off baby" He commanded and smirked as the redness returned to Chan's ears at the petname. He'd definitely have to explore that later. 

Chan did as he was told swallowing his shame and looking away as he stripped of his jeans and his underwear. He sighed in relief when his throbbing dick was released from the harsh material of his jeans. 

Seungmin sat down on the couch in the studio and admired his length. He wasn't overly large, about average size and a little less thick than Changbin. Seungmin liked to know everything about the members that others didn't, that included all their dick sizes. 

After he felt satisfied teasing the squirming male in front of him with his gaze Seungmin spread his legs out and patted the space in between. Chan obediently situated himself in the indicated spot.

Seungmin reattached his lips to his hyung's neck as he rubbed and squeezed his thighs. He kept teasing Chan's trembling form finding him absolutely adorable trying to behave and not asking to be touched where he really wanted it.

"What a good boy. Behaving so well for Seungie. Do you want your reward now?" The younger asked brushing stray locks of hair behind the leader's ear.

"Yes please, need it so bad Seungie" Seungmin hushed him gently and smoothed his hair back.

"It's okay now, I'm gonna take care of you cause you were so well behaved for me" The vocalist reached down and grasped Chan's poor angry neglected cock, spreading the precome around with his thumb. Chan hissed and bucked up into the younger's hand, he was finally getting the friction he so desperately wanted but he needed more.

"Hey, behave. I said I would take care of you didn't I?" The younger scolded gently squeezing the older's cock in reprimand. Chan had to collect all his scattered brainpower and force of will to not buck up into the younger's palm again.

" 'M sorry, felt ready good" Seungmin cooed at how gone his hyung was already and decided to finally move his hand. He stroked the older with an even pace, not too fast just building him up.

The pace was slow but Chan could cry from relief. It felt so good to have someone else's hand around him for a change. It helped that the younger's hand was bigger than his, maybe not by much but he could feel it. The way the younger's fingers reached further around his cock then he could.

Seungmin decided to up the ante as he could see his hyung was getting comfortable. He made sure to lovingly play with the older's slit on his way back up. Chan tensed, gripping the male behind him's thighs to stop himself from moving and let out a keen.

"You're doing so well. Is this how you imagined it?" He pressed kisses below the older's ear. "You wanted to come undone from nothing but my hands? How lewd you are hyung"

The rapper threw his head back in a long moan. This was beyond unfair what the younger's words were doing to him. He could feel himself getting close, he just needed more.

"Seungie please" He tried to plead with the taller male, his thighs trembling from the effort to keep still.

"Hm? Please what? I can't understand you if you don't say it clearly" Seungmin spoke nonchalantly, not picking up his pace.

Chan felt like crying. The younger's words made him feel so dirty, like a desperate little slut while he managed to stay so composed. The heat of saying such crude things only spurred his arousal leaving him closer to the edge but needing more, so much more.

" Faster please. Fuck...please Seungmin, I need to cum, I wanna cum in your hands please" The Australian's babbled words caused the younger to still for a second. Tears welled up in the older's eyes at the sudden loss of friction as he thrust up to try to regain it. 

"Fuck. You sound so good begging for me hyung" Seungmin used one hand to turn his hyung's head to catch him in a fiery kiss.

The kiss was sloppy with too much teeth and more passion then precision but Chan hummed appreciatively into it. When they eventually broke apart for air Seungmin's gaze was dark with lust. A small part of Chan was smug that he'd gotten the younger to lose his composure.

The two met again in a kiss that was far less urgent than the first. Seungmin bit the older's lip to ask for entrance which he immediately gave. Chan melted into the sensation as he let the other take the lead and explore his mouth. He moaned around the kiss when Seungmin's hand returned to stroking his cock.

Chan felt dizzy, he could hardly keep up with kissing the younger as he was twisting and rubbing Chan in the best possible ways. They eventually broke apart for air and Chan rested his head on the younger's shoulder at a particularly harsh tug.

He could feel the heat coiling in his gut and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

"I can't - I'm gonna cum. Please, can I cum?" He begged, knuckles white where he gripped the younger's thighs.

"It's okay, cum for me baby" Chan came with a shout when his orgasm finally hit him. Seungmin kept stroking him through it, milking him. He whined when the overstimulation became too much and the younger released him.

Seungmin giggled as he pressed sweet kisses to his exhausted hyung's temple. The older groaned and buried his face in the younger's neck which only made him giggle more.

"Come on hyung, we need to get you cleaned up" He pressed one more kiss to the older's forehead before nudging him up. The elder huffed but got up so Seungmin could get off the couch.

"Where do you keep the tissues?" The younger asked already at the desk

"Bottom drawer on the left" Chan informed him sinking back into the couch. He can't remember the last time an orgasm had hit him this hard and made him bone deep tired.

"Found them" The younger exclaimed coming back with the box. He began wiping his hyung down, careful of his oversensitivity and threw the tissues in the trash when he was done.

"Let's get you dressed then we can head back. I bet all you wanna do is sleep" He chuckled, letting his hyung lean on him as he helped him redress.

Chan couldn't help but worry. What happens now? Will things be awkward between them? What is their relationship now and how do they proceed from here. Just as regret started seeping in Seungmin exclaimed "Done!" as he fixed both of their clothes to the best of his abilities and gave him the brightest goofiest smile.

In that moment Chan knew that things would be just fine between them. They didn't have to label it or be anything they weren't trying to be. And hey if it happened again that would make Chan even happier.

He pecked Seungmin on the cheek and laced their fingers together. Even if anyone was at the studio at this time they wouldn't be suspicious, members held hands all the time.

"Let's go" He said to the younger leading him out of the studio. They locked up and head to go wait for the manager who they'd texted to pick them up. Chan yawned as they waited and leaned into the slightly taller male.

The manager finally arrived and they sat together in the back on the quiet drive home. 

"Maybe I should make you orgasm every night if it gets you to sleep" Seungmin whispered mischievously into Chan's ear. 

Oh yeah. They were definitely doing this again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work YAY! I can't believe it ended up being this long ㅜㅜ 
> 
> If you enjoyed it feel free to leave me a comment or atleast kudos? Even constructive criticism, I'm thirsty for human interaction lol
> 
> Hope to see you on my next work whenever that gets posted! <3


End file.
